Shops Comparison
Strategy This strategy section is aimed for players trying to maximize their XP output. To do this requires multiple check-ins per day as it is important to stagger your production jobs within each demand category. Choosing the Right Shops The most important thing to do is to have the highest XP output shop in each category that the player is able to build or afford in the case of shops. To determine the best shop in each category, the player can refer to the efficiency tables at the end of this article. The important column for comparison is XP/Wkr/Hr. To maximize XP/Wkr/Hr income the player can turn off military buildings and/or resource nodes and put the population to work in the XP generating buildings. This is the order of shops in each category from lowest to highest XP/Wkr/Hr. : Food - Bakery < Farm < Field < Convenience Store < Protein Factory < Organic Grocer : Tools - Tool Shop < Machine Shop < Zoey's Tool Shop : Meat - Raptor Ranch < Boar Pen/Mammoth Pen (both are roughly equal) < Sandworm Ranch < Frontier Butcher < Ramsey's BBQ < Legendary Mammoth Pen (unavailable after 2.8) : Spices - Greenhouse (only shop available) : Drink - Hall of Remembrance < Distillery/Ice Factory < Brewery < Water Filtering Plant < Cocktail Lounge : Goods - Sweatshop < Uniform Factory < Plantation < Orphanage : Security - Home Security Store < Ramsey's Workout Emporium < Home Defense Expo If the player is not yet at the maximum level the player will likely want to keep around lower XP shops as those are needed for missions. Once the player completes all of the missions, you can demolish those to build better shops. The player can always rebuild demolished shops if those are needed again for a mission. Shops Compared By Type Food Food objects are provided by buildings such as the Farm, Bakery, Field, Convenience Store, Protein Factory, and Organic Grocer. They are the earliest items which can be made, and possess the highest amount of demand. 'Cabbage ': When at lower levels, if you are able to play continuously for a length of time, plant cabbage every 5 minutes in a few farms. It will help you progress very quickly because it has one of the highest gold and XP yield per minute and you can harvest 12 times per hour. Tools Tools are made at the Tool Shop or Machine Shop. A single Tool Shop will not deplete goods demand in any significant fashion. The Machine Shop is a good XP/Wkr/Hr upgrade from the Tool Shop however if the player sells his tool shops he may have to rebuild them now and then (taking 10 minutes) to complete missions. Spices Spices are provided only by the Greenhouse. Demand should be managed closely when using more than one at lower levels. . The only spice demand shop currently in the game. }} Meat Meat is provided through the Raptor Ranch, Boar Pen, Sandworm Ranch and Frontier Butcher and the nanopods costing Mammoth Pen and Ramsey's BBQ. The Boar Pen is a good upgrade in XP/Wkr/hr compared to the Raptor Ranch and gives about the same as the later nanopods costing Mammoth Pen. The Sandworm Ranch gives even more more XP/Wkr/hr then the previous mentioned for all jobs below 24 hours. And the Frontier Butches is the best non nanopod XP/Wkr/hr meat demand shop there is. The best including nanopod shops is the Ramsey's BBQ by far. . }} . }} Drink Drinks are produced in the Hall of Remembrance, Distillery and Water Filtering Plant, the nanos costing building Brewery, Cocktail Lounge and also in the time limited Ice Factory and meet their own special Demand category. Breweries and Cocktail Lounges have a fairly significant edge on the non nanopod buildings from an XP perspective, however the player will need the Distillery and Water Filtering Plant to complete a lot of missions. . }} . }} Goods Goods are provided by the Sweatshop, Uniform Factory and Orphanage and the 70 costing Plantation. The Sweatshop gives around half the XP/Wkr/Hr the Uniform Factory gives. The Plantation beats both but costs 70 to build and differs from the two shops previously mentioned in that it receives it's bonuses from agricultural boosts like the farm and the field and can be build earlier then both at level 18. The Orphanage holds the title for best XP/Wkr/Hr goods demand shop for most job durations. Unfortunately it's not unlocked until level 49. . }} Security There are 3 non time limited shops for Security, Ramsey's Workout Emporium, the Home Security Store and the costing Home Defense Expo. There is also time limited reward shop Fireworks Stand but that one is not available to all players any more. The Home Defense Expo is a good buy in the game in terms of XP value compared to cost. The 24-hour job is always a blue arrow item (not reflected in the calculations as the amount of bonus varies) in addition to usually 1 other item, which makes it unique compared to other shops. The player can buy 6 Expos for the same price as a single Organic Grocer. If the player is planning to buy more than one or two it really helps if the player understands how demand works and knows how to manage it. If the player does, this shop will generate an enormous amount of XP. . Electric Shock Doorbell always has a blue demand arrow so it will get a varying 50% to 150% bonus XP. }} Non-Demand Shops The shops in this category don't use up any demand but also can't have a demand (blue arrow) bonus. The Durian Orchard has a good XP output compared to many other buildings at that level, but costs 5 of the rare which the player might want to save for a Hacienda later on. The Dragonfruit, Breadfruit and Rambutan Orchards are probably not worth it to buy for the XP rewards only. The Banana Stand gives decent XP/Wkr/Hr but is rather expensive to build, but still a good investment for XP if the player is out of demand a lot. A bonus is that the player can sell it off later and get most of the gold invested in it back. The Solar Power Plant gives the most XP/Wkr/Hr of all the regular non demand shops and can be build more then once and isn't time limited it also gives more XP/Wkr/Hr compared to a lot of Demand buildings. The Fireworks Pile, when fully upgraded gives by far the most XP/Wkr/Hr but was a time limited building and takes a lot of gold to fully upgrade. Players may only have one Durian Orchard at any time. }} . }} . }} Shops Compared By XP Output Notes: * Clicking the arrows in the column headings allows you to sort the table by that category. * The last two columns present averages (XP per hour, and XP per worker per hour). Results may vary depending on the player's attentiveness to the shop. Less than 1-Hour Jobs XP Output 1-2 Hour Jobs XP Output 24 Hour Jobs XP Output By Gold Output <1 Hour Jobs Gold Output (@1 Level) 1-2 Hours Jobs Gold Output (@1 Level) See Also * The discussions and charts on the Demand page. Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Statistics